Should I Love You? Itachi OneShot
by shodow101
Summary: This is basically the same as I have said about the Gaara one-shot.


_**Itachi**_

Name: Okugi Momochi  
Age: 18

Your the younger sister of Zabuza Momochi. You traveled the world with him for a while until you needed to find your own path. Later on you learned about his death and have been alone ever since, but there is someone always stalking you and won't leave you alone. You know very well who he is, and well you perfer to live life without him, but he just won't leave. You are a known S-Ranked ninja for the same crime as your brother, and are now traveling the world to find a home that won't try to kill you. You stumble upon Konoha during this journey and decide to diguise yourself hoping to find new life. This is where your story begins...

"Ummm Konoha, what a nice cozy village. Wonder if I know anyone here?" you say to yourself looking around at all the stores and buildings.

(You took off all your ANBU clothing so no one will recognize you)  
You walk to your new apartment the Hokage graciously gave you. You turn around examining your surrondings, 'I hope this new look he won't find me?' the ask yourself in your head. Once you are sure no one is watching you, you unlock the door and settle in to your new home, which you hope stays your home. You even took extra precautions like changing your chakra signature, and all that. You smile at your new home, and look in the cabinets...... empty.  
(sigh)"I guess I need to go to the store, but seriously I believe people should at least put some food in for new renters shesh." you grab your keys and head out. You walk around for an hour or two, until you come to a conclusion you are lost. "Ahhh!!! Why does this have to happen today!!! Grrr!!!" you look around for someone to help you out and you see three kids at this ramen stand, you smile to yourself and walk over to them.  
You lean against the bar looking at the face of the blonde guzzling down ramen, "Umm hey there can you help me?" he looks at you and blinks a couple times, "Are you ok?"  
You stares at you for a bit longer then shouts, "Who are you!?!?" your eye twitched at this.  
"I am new here and I was" before you say more he shouts again.  
"You are new!!!! Oh that is soo cool!!!! Where are you from!?!? Why did you come to Konoha!?!?.....(and on and on with questions)" you look at him annoyed then you turn him around and put your hand over his mouth while the other is holding his shoulder.  
"Can anyone else help me, I don't know where I am, and obviously Big Mouth here isn't going to?" then he starts thrashing around out of your grasp.  
"Hey!! Whats the big deal!!" before he says anymore the pink haired girl whomps him on the head.  
"Naruto your such and annoyance!! She is asking for help shut you pie hole!!" she scolds him and he goes quiet yet sad. You study him for a bit, feeling much power from him, yet baracade of sorrow. You feel for him and give him a warm smile, that he notices and smiles back. You study the pink haired girl, noticing she has a strange hidden ability in her, but decide not to pry any farther. Next, you look at the last kid, and once you get a glimsp of his face you step back abit.  
"Hey, sorry about Naruto he is such a bone head, but anyways my and is Sakura and this is Naruto, and that is Sasuke. Umm how can we help you?" Sakura obviously the one that keeps the group together says to you sweet and kind.  
"Well, I just got here and I am a bit lost, I found my aparment earlier just fine, but then I came out to get some groceries and well I ended up here as you can tell. I don't know where to go, and well I can't find my way back to my apartment, so if you could be so kind as to help me I would be soo grateful?" you say looking at the young kids, especially Sasuke, 'He looks just like him, could they be related?' you think to yourself.  
"Well, Naruto and I need to buy some groceries so I guess we can help you." Sasuke says, 'He sounds like him too, could that be him in disguise, stop!!! [mental slap] You can detect that stop doubting yourself!!' (oh Sasuke and Naruto are friends they don't hate eachother, and they live together)  
They say their farewells to Sakura and lead you to the grocery store. They argue about what they are going to buy for food, mostly Naruto wanted ramen, but Sasuke argued with saying they need a varity of food. Then Naruto to go on with there is different kinds of ramen, but Sasuke got back in with actual food not packaged goods. Their arguing continued until Naruto won with all his pouting. And kids like they are help you with your bags, and why argue in you don't have to do work yeah!  
You get to your house and they help put the groceries inside. "Thank you, um I got it from here though, if there is anything I can do to repay you just tell me ok." you say smiling at them.

Naruto and Sasuke left informing you if you needed anything that they live across the street, and that they would be happy to help (how convenient). You sit on your couch and turn on the tv, for the first time in a long time.  
"Wow, have I really been out of time that long, I forgot how to use this stupid remote!?!? Grrr!!" you scolded yourself and shut the tv off. You then go outside and sit on the back porch (you have a backyard) and stare out at the scenery, and how beautiful the sky in Konoha looks at night.  
You breathe in the fresh air and let it out slowly, "It's been along time since I could relax, but how long will it last?" you ask yourself. Eventually you doze off into a lavishing slumber. Though there he stills hides in the shadows watching over you, like a cat watches a mouse, but he gazes with love and affection. He has never felt this way before, why now to you. Why of all people he has to love someone he can't get, why? These questions constantly run through his head, like time it never stops.  
He gazes at your sleeping form creeping closer, until he is so close he can feel your breath. 'How can such a beautiful creature hate me so much?' he thinks to himself. He puts a soft compassionate hand on your cheek. 'Do I take her by force, or will she hate me more? Do I leave her alone, but will she ever know how I feel? Do I just tell her, or will she run away? What do I do?' he questions again.  
"When will you know I love you?" he whispers warm, and sweet into your ear as you slumber on into the night.

You live in Konoha for a couple of months mostly peaceful, but somehow your house became the hangout for Naruto and Sasuke, sometimes with other friends. Also you can't shake off the feeling there is someone is watching you. Your constasntly checking your back, 'Could he have really found me that easily?' you think to yourself while Naruto and Sasuke are sitting in your living room watching tv.  
"Something wrong Okugi?" he ask looking at you with an eyebrow raised.  
You looked at little shocked to hear him since you just came from deep thought, "No Naruto everything is fine why do you ask?" you smile warmly at him.  
"Well, you look out of it, am I right Sasuke?" Naruto looks at him as he just nods. 'He looks so much like him, but why are they so distant?' you think to yourself.  
Sasuke looks at you then he gets up, "Okugi can I talk to you real quick privately?" you look at him and raise your eyebrow, but nod and get up.  
"What I can't hear anything you guys need to say, god what friends you sure are." he says playing upset, so you just ruffle his hair. As he crosses his arms and sticks his lip out.  
You and Sasuke go out to the back porch, "Ok Sasuke what's up?"  
"Well, I wanted to know.... is there someone after you?" he says.  
"Heavens no!!!" you laugh abit, "Why would you think that?"  
"Well your so edgy, and you are always looking around like you don't want anyone to see you, or something, and I wanted to know if your hiding anything from us?" he says looking at you sincerly.  
"Sasuke you don't need to worry about me kk, just worry about yourself I'll be fine." you say then you hear a russle in the bushes, your head quickly jerks to them observing them. You reach out with your chakra for the first time in months even using it. And you feel him, he has been here.... recently. You look around your surroundings, 'This isn't good, I thought I was safe he but I was wrong.' you think to yourself.  
You make Sasuke and Naruto leave while you go out to see if you can lure him out of his hiding. So you take a casual stroll in the forest, staying on the path and near village limits in case you need help. You begin to sing another little tune (Kelly Clarkson- Addicted) you hear someone near, but you can't sense where they are.

'She's watching me, she knows I am around, but if I come out she might run, or fight?' he thinks to himself.  
"Show yourself!!!! Show yourself Itachi Uchiha!!!" you shout into the woods. There only about 10 feet away stands Itachi Uchiha, the one and only man who mudered the entire Uchiha clan except for his younger brother Sasuke second last remaining member.  
"What do you want Itachi!?!" you shout at him.  
He looks at you

"Is there something wrong Okugi-chan?"  
"Do play around Itachi, why do you keep following me, I told I wasn't going to join your stupid organization, can't you just leave me alone?" you say standing your ground, not even flinching when he moves closer to you.  
"I just can't help it, your just so beautiful, I just can't stay away from you." he says putting a soft, gental hand on your cheek.  
You jerk your head away, "How many times am I going to tell you stay away from me, I don't want you anywhere near me you got it!!" you yelled at him, then he moved closer to grab your arm, but you turned and ran. 'He said I was beautiful, he loves me, he pracitally said it in his eyes. But for some reason I want to be with him, but I am scared to love him, what do I do?' you question yourself in your head.  
You run back to your house and take out your ANBU outfit, 'I need to get out of here, lose him some how.' before you grab everything you need you are push down onto you bed, Itachi straddling you down allowing no movement from you.

"Why can't you see how much I love you?" he says gently more hurt than angery, "Why won't you at least give me a chance, why do you continue to hate me so?"  
"Why do you insist on loving me? Why do you keep trying even when you know it is pointless, two S-Ranked ninja can't be in love. We would just make it worse on eachother, we would have more people on us than before. Just more to run and hide from! Now let go of me!!" you yell in a way, but no one on the outside hears.  
"I can protect you, I will be there for you, please..." he pleads so quiet and sweet.  
"What about the organization I won't join, I won't support it at all. Why do you insist this, it will never work out." you now quieting you voice.  
"Why do you hate me?" he says completely off subject, but with hurt, and caring eyes.  
"I hate you, because..... because....." you lay there quiet.  
Then Itachi slowly lowers himself down and ever so tender, love flowing through this one sweet kiss. You feel is true love, his constant affection for you, and his dieing need to be with you.  
You kiss him back, making it more passonite as you rub your tongue on his bottom lip. He allows you to slip it into his mouth, you both explore and exchange taste of one another. His hand stop holding you down and reach up, he entwines his fingers into your hair, while you wrap your arms around his neck. He slowly lowers his perfect, gorgeous body down onto yours, then he caresses your cheek finally pulling away for air.  
You look into his handsome, sparkling eyes, "Itachi I don't hate you, I just hate that...." you pause with one short little kiss.  
"... I love you...."


End file.
